Sonia's inner struggle
by Strife99
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Set 8 years before Bleach the Final battle.

* * *

The year that Geo has saved the Earth from Meteor G, Sonia had vanished from the world and nobody know where she live even her friends knows. A few months after Sonia had vanished Geo, Bud and Ace went to search the wave world but they found nothing. Geo and the others had gone on with their lives and now 6 years after Sonia had vanished without a trail. Now Geo, Bud, Zack and Luna are now in the 12th grade and they have changed over the years.

Geo has a AWAKEN jacket (his dad gave to him) on with a light blue t-shirt. also he has blue jeans with black & blue sneakers. he has kept his Visualizer that he had got from Aaron.

Luna now lets her fall down her ass no longer tie her hair in two ponytail, now just one ponytail and she wears a light green blouse with a blue jean jacket on top of it. she has a red skirt with a pair of black runners.

Zack size has not change that much over the years as he is still the shortest of his friends as he is 5'1" tall. he now wears a striped red and yellow shirt with a blue jacket on top. He has a green shorts on with black dress shoes on.

Last but not least Bud, Bud has not changed much on the front he has Orange shirt with the word Megaman on it with a black leather jacket on and on the back are the words "Sonia Strumm Forever" with a large yellow star behind the words. He has grey sweat pants on with black sneakers.

But what happened to Sonia Strumm and her wizard Lyra well ... ... ... I'll tell you a voice said.

while Geo trying to save the earth Sonia got a message on her Hunter-VG.

_Sonia meet me at Capsule Corp lobby  
P.s. use your instant Transmission to get here  
Love Dad_

Sonia wrote I'm her Hunter-VG

_Dad it has been 3 years since I've started this Pop Idol thing I'll see you in 5 minutes  
Your little princess Sonia_

after sending the message to her Dad she then put 2 fingers on her forehead and scanned that she had to go to Capsule Corp and knew it would take a minutes to find it. There it is Sonia said under her breath.

And with Sonia was gone. And when Geo came back Sonia was gone.

A few weeks after Sonia had disappeared.

Geo did you have any luck? Asked a husky looking kid.

No Bud I haven't found her I was going to tell her how i feel Geo said a little sad that he haven't found Sonia yet.

Geo it has been 2 weeks Bud said.

I know but I'm not going to give up Geo said.

The weeks went to months and then on the year anniversary of Sonia disappearance Geo got a message from Sonia.

_Geo when you were saving the earth from Meteor G i got this message from my dad and i know i never told you but to cut it short i told him i'll see him in 5 and how i got there without anyone knowing i'll tell you one day.  
Your Pop idol Sonia Strumm_

Geo read the message that Sonia sent him. She has a dad alive Geo said under his breath.

* * *

Lets rewind back a bit to where Sonia goes to meet her dad.

Sonia just got to Capsule Corp Lobby to meet her dad.

Hey princess A man with spiky black hair said.

hey Dad Sonia said with a huge grin.

I bet you're wondering why i sent the message to you? Sonia's Dad asked.

Nope Sonia quickly replied.

Sonia you know you will be cut off from your friends for 6 years Sonia's Dad said.

Dad I knew the risk coming here and going in the Ancient cave and my mind is still set Sonia said very focused.

Sometimes I wonder Who you take after Sonia's Dad said. and why do you have that wig on still?

Dad how bout we go Sonia started totally ingnoring the wig part.

Go where? Sonia's Dad asked as he sweat dropped.

Where else shopping Sonia said as she wanted to charge into West City Deluxe Mall.

I guess but only one grand with me Sonia's Dad said.

* * *

Sonia and her father went to Diamond Clothing store and got a pair of pink jeans and red tank top with black music notes on the bottom left hand corner. Next they went to The Blue Bomber shoe store and got a pair of dark blue & black runners.

Sonia lets take a break for lunch Sonia Dad said.

Sounds good Dad Sonia replied.

Lets go to a Chinese joint Sonia's Dad said.

But I want to have chicken Sonia added.

no prob princess Sonia's Dad said.

* * *

After lunch.

The two of them went to Capsule Corp. To see Bulma.

They went back to Capsule Corp. and went to where bulma place is.

Hey Bulma Sonia's Dad called out.

If it isn't Goku Bulma said. And you have little Sonia with you.

Bulma has known Sonia since she was 3 years old when Goku found out he is a father

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_*ring* *ring*_

_ok i'll get it answer a sleepy Goku as he grabbed the phone. Hello._

_Is this Goku Light? A female voice asked._

_Yes this is him Goku said calmly._

_I finally got in touch with you the voice answered._

_And why is it so important to get a hold of me? Goku asked._

_Can you meet me at Grizzly Peak the voice asked._

_Sure Goku answered._

_See you tomorrow Goku the voice said as hung up._

_The next day at Grizzly Peak._

_If Chi-Chi knew I was here she'll kill me Goku said with a shiver._

_The woman had shoulder lenth brunette hair with her tied in ponytail. She had a blue winter jacket on with a red shirt underneath it. She has a red sweat pants on and a few more layers of clothings on._

_Beside her was a 3 year old kid with her._

_So are you the one that called? Goku asked. And who's the kid?_

_I'm Nicole Strumm and this is my daughter Sonia Strumm the woman said_

_Hi Mister the kid answered._

_Hey kid Goku said._

_Sonia remember when i said you're going to meet your father today Nicole said._

_Yea Sonia said a bit confused._

_Goku now for the reason I called you last night Nicole said. I called you because I have found her dad and that is you._

_ARE YOU SURE I MEAN I HAVE A KID ALREADY Goku yelled._

_Yes Goku and it was when 3 years ago during that party Nicole started._

_3 years ago and at a party Goku said._

_Yes Nicole said._

_To tell you the truth after I got drunk everything is a blur Goku admitted._

_So you don't remember doing it Nicole said._

_No Goku said._

_Sonia this is your father Nicole said with a smile on her face._

_Hello Sonia I'm your Dad and I'll support you and my family Goku said. Do you want to play in the snow?_

_Yes Mister umm ... ... do you have sonia got stuck on what to say._

_You want to see your brother i guess he will be Goku said to which Sonia nods._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

I see the 2 of you went shopping Bulma said.

Yep since I'm going in Ancient cave Sonia said.

WHAAAATTT! Bulma yelled knowing what is really in Ancient cave.

What's wrong? Goku asked.

Goku Ancient cave is the toughest place to be in since it has the most advanced tech and when you enter Ancient cave you'll be sent to Giga City Bulma stated.

Giga city? Goku asked.

Sonia I know your friend is facing Meteor G but in Ancient cave is 5 times or more harder Bulma said.

but won't my friends know if I em wave change? Sonia asked.

That's that problem only when you exit the cave near Vista port when they will sense your em wave Bulma said, knowing she knew Sonia is Harp Note.

I'm still going in Ancient cave auntie Bulma Sonia said very determined.

Sonia why are you going through with this? asked a harp shape wizard.

Lyra I know you're concerned but I got to know if I can not rely on Geo Sonia said.

Oh by the way Sonia and Lyra was it? Bulma asked.

Yea that's right Lyra said.

Once the two of you enter Ancient cave you will force into Harp Note Bulma said.

Yooouuu k...know Sonia paniced.

Yes and don't worry Sonia Bulma said calmly. And here.

Bulma toss a small bag to Sonia.

What is this? Sonia asked.

A special wave Dna scanner Bulma said. It will activate once you enter Ancient cave.

Sonia now we got to get to the last store Goku said.

Oh yeah I believe its Battlecard Express Sonia said.

Sonia and her Dad, Goku left to the Battlecard Express and when they got there Sonia quickly went to trade her Ice Stage & Poison apple for two battlecards then left for Ancient cave.

* * *

In the air to Ancient cave.

Sonia now wearing her new clothes her Dad bought her and with her two new battlecards in her Hunter-VG she knew whatever she'll face in there she will to be strong.

Dad isn't Gokenku meeting us there? Sonia asked.

Yea but just to see you off Goku said. and are you going to take off that wig?

Okay Dad Sonia said removing her pink wig revealing black hair.

Sonia why didn't you tell me? Lyra inquired.

Lyra I've wanted to but I felt until I see dad I told myself I would I'll be this pink hair pop star Sonia said.

You've told me a lot of your hidden secrets that no one knows Lyra said.

I know but I knew when we met those years ago that you'll find it out Sonia said.

Sonia we got to speed up if we want to make it by night fall Goku said.

Right Sonia said as Lyra went back in Sonia hunter-VG.

* * *

Sonia and her dad then went so fast that they got to Ancient cave by 8 pm and when they got there, a boy of ten years old wearing a traditional Chinese garb on when white socks and small Chinese shoes.

it was a bit tricky getting here Goku said. And see you in 6 years.

Sis are you sure about this? Gokenku asked.

Yes I'm sure in those 6 years you'll see your half sister Yuna and your half cousin Rikku Sonia said.

Gokenku smiles. you better come back big sis Gokenku said.

Son remember nothing of this to your mom Goku said with a shiver.

And dad I want to meet Chi-Chi Sonia requested.

I'll give you your answer when you come out in 6 years Goku said trying to advoid the question.

I deserve to meet my brother mother Sonia.

I know Sonia princess but when Chi-Chi finds out that two women other than her i fathered she'll blow her top Goku said.

Why Dad? Sonia asked.

Well for starters Gokenku and Yuna's mom and then there's your mom Nicole Goku said. And then I got kids from Chi-Chi, so with 3 women i got pregnant i don't know how she'll take it.

If she knows about Gokenku what harm would it be if she meet me? Sonia asked. And didn't Gokenku Mom die 3 years ago.

Yes she was only 25 Goku said looking a bit sad. And yes to you getting to see Chi-Chi.

Thanks Dad Sonia said as she gave her dad a strong hug.

Stay strong Sonia Goku said.

You got Dad Sonia said as she enter Ancient cave.

* * *

There's the first chapter a bit confusing right going 6 years after Megaman defeating Meteor G then going backwards but from here on in it will only be Sonia.


	2. Chapter 2

Set 8 years before Bleach the Final battle.

* * *

As soon as Sonia entered Ancient cave Sonia was force to go to her wave form "Harp Note."

Harp Note looked around her and saw nothing but old cpu and broken pillars.

I wonder where am I? she thought.

Heeellloooo Harp Note yelled but got nothing.

Suddenly she saw that 3 reploid were coming so she decided to hide.

Harp Note thought of 3 reploid.  
_X - he looks like this world's Megaman but a futuristic one  
Zero - All Harp Note knew was he was an exallent swordsmen with long blonde hair  
Shadow - For some reason Harp Note felt a icy chill down her back when she looked at Shadow that she couldn't explain._

Nobody to greet us, eh? The red reploid said.  
The blue reploid tried to scan the area. Just as i expected... The radio is useless.  
I can't believe they only sent the 3 of us to infiltrate this island the red reploid said. I mean we're good but i don't know if we're that good.  
A large force would be cumbersome the blue reploid said.  
Keep things small and sleek. huh? The red reploid said.  
I'm no great hunter like you 2... but believe me I know this island layout the black reploid said.  
Well we're in your hands Shadow the blue reploid said.  
Ok. lets move shadow said looking for a pathway. I know the perfect place for a hideout.

as the 3 reploid started walk towards the place out of nowhere a huge blast hit and separate the blue reploid with the red reploid and shadow.

Are you 2 ok? The blue reploid asked.  
X, use those stairs Shadow said pointing to the stairs close to X. We'll met up top.  
This could be a trap. Be careful X said.  
Finder. Keepers for any goodies the red reploid said as he and Shadow ran to the stairs close to them.

* * *

This "X" must be a strong fighter Harp Note said as she looked at him.

* * *

X quickly turned around and seen a blonde girl wearing mostly pink. Who are you? X said pointing his blaster at her.  
Put that away, I won't hurt you X the girl said.  
how do you know my name? X asked.  
Umm your friend said it the girl said.  
So why are you here? X asked. its quite dangerous here.  
Dangerous or not I came on my own the girl said.

Ok can I know your name then? X asked.  
Sure its Harp Note the girl said.  
Harp Note how bout we head up as it's safer in numbers X said.  
Sure X Harp Note replied.

As the 2 walked up to the next level, Harp Note couldn't help but feel safe with X. they entered a room and then a cpu activated.

I guess we should check it out Harp Note said as she went over a pressed a button.

_Lagrano lab security control terminal_  
_Area If-west_  
_Security disable._

X did you just press operate something? Asked a red reploid in X's video phone.  
Umm it was me Harp Note said slowly.  
Who are you? The Red Reploid Asked.  
I'm Harp Note.  
I'm sure we would have notice you when we got here? Red reploid said.  
I was hiding when you got here Harp Note said.

By pressing that button you disable the security on this floor the red reploid said.  
And working together as a team we'll survive this place X said.  
X is right Shadow said in X's video phone. with team work we'll survive this ruin.  
We'll contact you X if anything goes wrong and Harp Note I'm Zero and this is Shadow red reploid said as he cut the video phone.

X and Harp Note made they're way to the next floor then entered a room with 4 pods in it.  
Harp Note you check the 2 on the right and i'll check the ones on the left X suggested.  
Sure Harp Note said. As she went to check the first one that had the name Jango on it she started to get dizzy. What is with the huge power coming from this pod?  
X notified this and ran over to her.  
Harp Note X yelled as he went to help her.  
Ow my head Harp Note screamed in pain.

Take it easy X said as he helped her up.  
X... X Zero screamed on the video phone.  
Zero X said.  
I heard Harp Note screamed in pain is she alright? Zero asked.  
All she did was look inside one of the pods here X said.  
Strange, huh? Zero said.

Yeah i mean just looking in the pod make her head hurt X and it was on Wild Jango X said trying to help Harp Note. Can you get up?  
Yeah I think Harp Note said as she slowly got up.  
Harp Note are you ok? Zero asked.  
Yeah its just i sensed a lot of power from Wild Jango pod and I figure that the others are stronger Harp Note said.  
From your sensors right? Zero asked.

Harp Note went over to Dr. Psyche pod and her guess was right as he was more powerful.

Zero my guess was on the money as the pod i just checked out is indeed stronger Harp Note said.  
I guess we should keep an eye out for them Zero said as he shut off the video phone.

* * *

Zero you like that blonde pink girl Shadow joked.  
Nooo Zero quickly said with a few shades of red.  
I knew it Shadow said.  
So what if i do but i don't know how she feels about me Zero said.  
Don't worry about it Shadow said.

* * *

X and Harp Note left the room with the pods and made their way to the next floor and the enter a room that had 2 high power reploid.

I'll check this one and You'll go look at the one in the corner X suggested.  
Sounds good Harp Note said as she made her way to the pod and read the name Epsilon on it and sensed that he has a even higher power than the four they was in the pods one floor below.  
X get over here Harp Note said as X went over.  
What is it? X asked.  
I could be wrong but I think whoever was in here is the one in charge Harp Note said.  
X looked at the pod and saw it is Epsilon. No way Epsilon!

What's wrong X? Harp Note asked.  
Harp Note he's the leader of the rebellion army X said.  
Ok that's bad Harp Note said.

(X receives a call from Zero)  
This could be sticky. Two high-performance Reploids are complete. X...How are things on your end? Zero said  
Two were produced here as well. One was...Epsilon! X said.  
What?! Are you certain, X?! Shoot! What do we do now?! Zero said.  
Zero that Epsilon power is off the charts of any power I'v seen Harp Note said.  
Four high-performance units and eight combat units...That's quite a squadron. No wonder those who arrived first never made it back Shadow said.  
Both of you be act cautiosly. By the looks of things, I'd say there's something upstairs. We're going up to see what it is Zero said as the Video Phone is cut.

X and Harp Note exit the room and then they enter a room with cpu and Harp Note press a button.

_Lagrano Lab Security Control Terminal: Area 3F-West. Disabling signal NOT SYNCHRONIZED_

(X receieves a call from Zero)  
X! The terminal on this side received a synchronization signal. On this side, the two terminals have to be operated simultaneously. I'll send three audio signals. Press the button when you hear the third signal! Are you ready? Zero said as the Video phone is cut  
X sees the panel flashing red and waits for third and then pressed it.

_Lagrano Lab Security Control Terminal: Area 3F-West. Disabling signal SYNCHRONIZED'. Disabling all security for Lagrano Laboratory 3F areas East and West._

(X receieves a transmission from Zero)  
Alright! We did it! Heading to teh upper floor! Zero said.

(Just then, two Preon Chaser appears out of the door that X & Harp Note entered)  
Government Maverick Hunter detected! Neutralizing target! Rebellion's Guard said as it charged towards them.

(Zero calls X once again)  
X! When we used those terminals, we gave ourselves away! Engaging possible Rebellion troops! Commencing attack! X, Harp Note! Stay on your guard! Zero said.

You got a weapon on you? X asked.  
Yeah Harp Note said. Double Heavy Cannon. two cannon like blasters appear in her hands.  
The first Preon Chaser struck X with a heavy blow which X blocked it then fired his blaster at it but it didn't destroy it.  
Take this Harp Note said as she fire her two Heavy Cannons at the second Preon Chaser and destroyed it.  
X fires his Charge Shot at the Preon Chaser and destroyed it.  
Harp Note two Heavy Cannons disappeared.

X, Harp Note I've never seen this kind of enemy before Zero said on the video phone.  
I know but i feel its not the end of them X said.  
There's something upstairs. heading to 4F to investigate Zero said as he cut the video phone.

Umm Harp Note how'd you get those blasters to appear? X asked.  
A secret Harp Note said.  
Fine I'll drop it for now X said.

The two made it to where Zero is currently waiting.

Zero saw X and Harp Note coming towards him and he tried to hide his little blush as he has had a crush of Harp Note since he saw her in his video phone when he contacted X the first time in this ruins.  
Zero X shouted.

X, Shadow has gone up ahead Zero said before turning towards Harp Note. You look more beautiful in person than on the Video phone.  
Hey lover boy lets get going X said.  
Oh Zero you're making me blush Harp Note said.  
Zero, Harp Note lets go X said trying to get their attention.  
Sorry X i just got distracted there for a sec Zero admitted.

just then a huge explosion blew up close to where they are.  
a hippo reploid with a rocket attach to its back came in to attack the trio.

Who the heck is this? Zero enquired.  
Double Drill Arm Harp Note said as two drill like saber (think red space ranger weapon) appear in her hands.  
X you attack the missile and Harp Note and myself will attack close range Zero said as he held on his Z-Saber.  
Sounds like a plan X said as he went to charge up his blaster.  
X started by firing blast after blast at the rocket on the hippo back while Zero went in and slashes like crazy and Harp Note did the same and 5 minutes or so the 3 of them destroyed the monster.  
Lets head up to the top Zero said (kinda rush that battle a bit).

When they reached the top they saw Shadow.  
Shadow, are you okay? X asked.  
Yeah. But look... Shadow said as he points to a large powerhouse reploid.  
(X and Zero look to their right and see the Rebellion Army commander Epsilon)  
Epsilon?! X said  
Indeed. It is I; Epsilon, the Rebellion Army commander large reploid said.  
Well, well! So the great commander came out just to greet us? Zero said.  
I have heard many things about you. The great Maverick Hunters...X and Zero. You truly are elite Reploids. Won't you fight alongside us, fight for a common vision? Epsilon  
Shut your trap, Maverick! You're in no position to make offers. This is three verses one, buddy! Zero said.

But is it? Epsilon question Zero.  
shadow points his sword towards Zero.  
Shadow! No way X said.  
Shadow is a believer Epsilon said.  
He understand our goals Epsilon said with a smirk. Now I'll ask you again, who's side are you on?  
Okay Epsilon Zero said while smirking. My answer is.

X fires a blue energy shot at Epsilon.  
This Zero said as he goes to slash the Rebellion Army commander.

X shot is blocked by Epsilon with only his left hand while Zero attack is stopped by a whip weapon by a pink reploid with wings.  
Zero X shouted.  
Silence. Show the commander some respect she orders.  
X saw a knight like reploid. Zero behind you!  
The knight reploid put his right arm in the air and summons a double sided javelin (or whatever its call) in his right hand then tosses it at Zero but Zero dodges the attack.

Harp note saw Zero was in trouble. Jet Attack she yelled as a her body surrounded in green energy.  
Shadow saw Zero back was open and then shot him but Harp Note blocked the attack with a X shaped attack.  
Harp Note helped up Zero. you ok? she asked.  
Yeah thanks to you Zero said.  
Without warning a green laser fired Zero & Harp Note but her pendant on her started to scanned X.

What the heck is this new power I'm feeling Harp Note thought.  
Harp Note body started to glow as both of her pink foot wear changed into X's blue foot wear. then Harp Note arms changed into X's arms but Harp note body stayed the same.

Harp Note thought of the rebellion leader and Cadre  
_Epsilon - she knew he is the boss so she knew he wasn't going be easy to take down._  
_Scarface - she could feel justice from him but she knew he'd be loyal to Epsilon._  
_Farham - despite her looks she knew Farham is a tough opponent to beat but harp note could feel a kind heart or something like that._  
_Botos - just looking at him she could tell he has some strategy in him but he is the weak link._

I don't know What you are but you're dead the pink reploid said as she used her whip on Harp Note.  
Try this bitch Harp Note said as she fired a Shock buster (a fusion of Mega buster & Shock note) at the pink reploid. Without warning the a shock note like blast hit the pink reploid.  
How dare you hit Ferham and i'll get you for this she said as she tried to hit Harp Note.  
Bye bitch Harp Note said as she pointing to the ground.  
Zero knew Harp Note wanted a temporary retreat.

Harp Note Fired a full powered Shock buster which cause an explosion and Harp Note & Zero escape in the aftermath.  
Without warning Shadow shoots X in the back & Botos fires his laser as well to send X flying off somewhere.


End file.
